Blackwood
'''Blackwood '''are the main antagonists of the multiplayer-based first person shooter ''Warface. '' Description It is a multinational enterprise corporation consisting of individual soldiers and is led by Oberon White. They use their military resources to harness money from various sources around the globe. They are actively interfering in the Balkans, Afghanistan and the favelas of Brazil. Their primary business is to steal resources and siphon money into their organization. Locations * '''Afghanistan: '''They are stealing the oil resources for themselves. * '''Balkans: '''They have the Nuclear Weapons deal. * '''Favelas: '''They rob children from their parents to harvest stem cells in an effort to develop cures and immunities as well as diseases and sell the medical products for profit. Troop Types * '''Scout: '''The lowest ranking soldiers armed with Assault Rifles. They are the average and most common enemy. * '''CQB: '''CQB soldiers are equipped with advanced armor and are armed with Shotguns. If a player is knocked down, CQB's will finish them off by shooting them in their heads. * '''Sniper: '''Snipers are armed with high powered, long-range, high accuracy Sniper Rifles. Usually Snipers take positions on high grounds (rooftops, upper stores, windows, balconies) and rarely change their current positions. * '''Demoman: '''Demomen are equipped with Rocket Launchers. These soldiers are capable of delivering heavy damage in one attack. They generally take their positions on high grounds. They have very slow rate of fire. If the player gets too close, Demomen will replace their launchers with Pistols. * '''Shielder: '''Shielder's are equipped with Ballistic Shields. These soldiers are nearly invincible to direct attacks. They are armed with Pistols which they use when peaking out from their shield and they use a Baton as a Close Quarters weapon after knocking down opponents with a shield bash. The best way to take them out is to attack the exposed body parts of the enemy. * '''Spec-Ops: '''Elite soldiers armed with powerful and accurate Rifles. These soldiers' weapons are equipped with laser sights and can often be identified by player by the red glare in their field of vision. These soldiers can go through armor and attack your health directly. * '''Heavy Gunner (Juggernaut): '''These towering soldiers are equipped with power armor system impervious to all small arms fire, and powerful enough to utilize rotating barrels machine gun. The armor and firepower however comes at a price of mobility. Eliminating these bulky killers involve getting from behind and attacking a power unit on it's back. Additionally they sometimes need to reload which gives the player a chance to attack. * '''Mech 2300 (PBM Thunder): '''These giant combat robots are piloted and are armed with Heavy Machine Guns and Rockets. The first thing to do is to damage the opponent's primary defense system which will cause the mech to power down briefly, the player must then attack the power unit above the cockpit. This must be repeated until it's destroyed. * '''KA-50: '''A single-seat Attack Helicopter and currently the only known Blackwood Ariel Unit. The gunship is very mobile, heavily armored and possesses impressive firepower. Eliminating them involves using Stinger Missiles provided in the mission. * '''Gun Emplacement: '''Stationary Machine Turrets with considerable firepower and armor shield protection for the gunner. These emplacements can be manned by most troopers and even once the gunner has been killed, it can be simply reactivated by another. They though are slow to rotate and vulnerable to flanking. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Soldiers Category:Military Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Organization Category:Fighter Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Bombers Category:Power Hungry